The Storm That Swept Us Away
by LOLS-Ox
Summary: I love you, not any of those other girls!" He shouted. "But why Troy? I need to know!" She said exasperated. TxG Oneshot.


**The Storm That Swept Us Away.**

**Okay, so I was watching One Tree Hill earlier and it kinda inspired me to write this oneshot. It's not very long and I just kinda churned it out so I apologize in advance if it's terrible. It would really mean alot to me if you could review. I love reading them and constructive critisicm would be greatly appreciated. Really h****ope you enjoy it. **

**- Lauren.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything to do with it. And I dont own One Tree Hill, where I kinda stole this idea from.**

THE room glowed white as lightning poured through the window once more. The rain was spattering against the window almost equaling the amount of sound coming from the bellowing thunder. Not that this was of any relevance to the heated couple inside the room. The slender, raven haired girl paced around the quaint living room.

"You winked at her! You were practically offering yourself up on a plate!" She spat angrily.

"Oh, come on Gabi! I was being friendly!" He defended, flicking his chestnut hair out of his eyes. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she put her hand on her hip.

"Friendly?" She questioned. "Oh okay. So the next time some random guy comes up and flirts with me, I'll just smile and wink at him? You know, just to be friendly." She said with sarcasm laced into her tone.

"That's completely different!" He argued defensively.

"Tell me Troy. How is that completely different? What, you think just cause your a guy, you can flirt with other girls and it won't matter? Or is it because your the school heartthrob, so you don't have to follow the normal rules?" She said, her eyes narrowing as she anticipated his answer. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. Gabi, you were with me the whole time, nothing happened, you know that!" He exclaimed, becoming frustrated.

"This is not about if anything happened Troy. This is about the way you act around other girls. Did you ever think about how I feel?"

"Gab. The waitress offered me a free soda. I was just being polite!"

"But it's not just the waitress, Troy. It's more than that. Every freaking girl in school flirts with you, and you don't even try to discourage them." She pointed out, her voice sounding increasingly upset. His eyes softened as his eyes swept over her. She was standing in the middle of the room wearing a woolly grey jumper and jeans. Her curls framed her face and her bottom lip was quivering slightly. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I can't help that I'm popular Gabi. And yeah, I smile at people when they say hi to me. That's just me." He explained.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm done." She said as she shoved past him and headed toward the front door.

"Are you crazy? It's storming outside, you can't go out there!" He called after her.

"Watch me!" She yelled angrily before hurling the door open and storming outside. She stomped angrily across the road and headed to the park just down the street. He stared at the door in disbelief, his bright cerulean eyes bulging out of their sockets. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sprinting out the door after her. He immediately spotted her across the road and ran towards her.

"Gabi, this is insane! Please come back inside." He shouted over the noise of the storm once he had got close enough to her.

"No. Go away!" She screamed, keeping her head facing forward.

"I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have winked at that waitress. Can you please forgive me?" He pleaded with her.

"Sorry won't fix this Troy!" She quickened her footsteps, so he struggled to keep up with her.

"Gab, this is stupid. We're both gonna get soaking wet out here."

"I don't care!" She yelled, still facing away from him.

"Gabriella, I love _you_! Not any of those other girls!" He shouted, causing her to stop and turn to face him.

"But w_hy_? Why me and not any of those other girls, Troy. I need to know!" She said exasperated as she stared into his eyes.

"Because, because... you crinkle your nose when you smile. And because you still giggle like a little girl when I tickle you. And because you pretend like you don't care that your mom is always on business trips, but I know that you do cause I can see it in your eyes. And because your clothes are soaking wet, your hair is sticking to the side of your face and you have black lines running down your cheeks, but you look more beautiful than ever. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia out here, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can stay out here all night."

She just stood there, staring at him with tears streaming down her face. He pulled her body to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pressed her lips to his, so intensely he almost toppled over in shock. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you." She whispered lovingly. He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I love you too. Now can we please go inside, cause I am freaking freezing!"


End file.
